Comming Out
by BoredorBoard
Summary: [Deleted scene]Takes place after the scene in the boys locker room when Chase asks Caleb if he wanted to hang out later, and Caleb said he would after his date with Sarah.


I waited in my dorm for Caleb's date with Sarah to end. God I hate that hussy. She dosn't even like Caleb. She's only dating him because she thinks he looks hot. And he is. After a while my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered questioningly.

"Chase? I'm just getting back from my date with Sarah." Caleb answered. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, so are we gong to Nicky's?"

"Yeah, I'm actually about to head out now. Just come down once you're ready."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you soon." I said and hung up.

Not too long later I met up with Caleb at Nicky's. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and was wet from the rain outside. Damn he looked hot. He looked up from his food and saw me. I sat down across from him, took off my wet jacket, and stole a french fry from his plate.

"So, are we going to sit around all night ar are we actually going to do something?" I asked taking yet another fry.

"Is that a challange?" Caleb asked with a grin.

"What if it is?" I asked lounging in my chair.

"Because I'm going to own you." He replied.

"Is that so? Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" I asked challanging him. I would love to put my mouth where his mout is.

We went to the foosball table and threw down a twenty each. "How was your date with Sarah?" I asked sending the ball toward Caleb's goal.

He blocked the shot. "It was kind of uneventfull."

"Really?" I asked blocking his move. "I didn't take her as the boring type."

"She didn't do much except try to get in my pants." He replied.

"And you didn't?" I asked looking up at him. He took advantage of that and scored a goal.

"No, I'm waiting untill after I get married. There's no way I'm geting some girl pregnant. She'd just leave me and I'd end up paying child support."

I laughed and set the ball back in place. "I'm glad I'll never have to deal with anyone like her." I'd kill them if they were that annoying.

"Chase, don't take this the wrong way, but are you gay?" Caleb asked. I froze and stared at him for a minute. He scored another goal.

"Am I what?" I asked in shock.

"Well, ever since Aaron said that in the locker room, I couldn't help but think about it later."

"Are you interested in me or something?" I asked trying to avoid the question.

"Well... no, not exactially." He said.

"Not exactially?" I questioned.

"I've acutally been questioning my sexuality lately. And I was wondering, mabey if you were gay I could um... test to see if I was."

I chuckled. He looked so cute when he was embarassed. "Tell me Caleb, how many strait guys do you know that would go see a Brad Pitt flick?"

A somewhat releived look washed over Caleb's face. "So would you be willing to uh... help me out?"

"What are friends for?" I replied. "Only one question, my place or yours?"

"I think my place may be best, I don't want to risk anyone finding out."

"Don't you live with your mother?" I asked.

"It's a big house, and she's a drunk." He replied.

We soon left for Caleb's house. Once we got there we went strait up to his room. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. He nodded. "Just tell me when you've had enough." I told him.

I slowly moved toward him and kissed him on the lips. I wapped my arms around his neck and urged him to move even closer than we actually were. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around my waist. I brushed my tongue against his lips, asking to be let in. He opened his mouth and I slid my tongue in. He tasted vaguely of burgers and fries. He began to to let his tongue wonder around in my mouth. As our tongues brushed together I could have sore that I was in heaven.

I pulled away for air. Caleb was breathing hard, a thin layer of sweat glistened off of his skin. "How was that?" I asked.

A feint smile brushed over his lips. "I think I liked it."

"You're not sure weather you liked it or not?" I asked. "Then mabey we should take it to the next level." We began to kiss again. I slowly edged him toward the bed and gently lowered him onto it. Our lips seperated as I straddled him, then our lips locked back together. I placed my hands on either side of his face and gently caressed it with my thumbs. His arms wrapped around my waist, no longer hesitant.

He slowly slid his hands up my shirt and I couldn't help but grin. I broke apart from Caleb and took off my shirt, I gave him a look that said 'you too'. He removed his shirt and I bent back on top of him, our bare chests touching as we kissed. He brought his hands up to my sides and moved them slowly over my backside. I couldn't supress the moan that soon followed.

I let one of my hands wonder over his bodys from his face to his neck, to his shoulders, over his chest, down his side, and resting on his hips. I moved my lips from his mouth to his throught, flicking my tongue across it. I sucked at it untill Caleb stopped me. "Don't leave any marks. Sarah might think I was with aother girl." There was humor in his voice. He was no longer nervous about this, now he was enjoying himself.

I moved my lips to his shoulder blades, giving him buttefly kisses down to his chest. I flicked my tongue over his hardened nipple and sucked on it. He tried so hard to supress a moan, but it came out.

The rest of the night was pretty much like that. I ended up staying the night after making playful love to him. I say playful because there wasn't any love coming from him to make it passionate, his heart wasn't in it.

When I woke up in the morning I saw him looking at me. He was probably getting used to waking up with a man beside him. "Morning Caleb."

"Morning." He said, his voice somewhat distant.

"Did I answer any of your questions?"

"Yes, I think you did."

"May I hear the verdict?"

He was about to answer when the phone rang. He answered in and listened to the person on the other line. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

He started getting up. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Pogue needs to see me."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

I gave him a hardened stare. "Do you love him?"

He bit his lower lip. "I think I might."

"What if he dosn't like you back?"

"Dunno, mabey I'll continue going out with Sarah."

"Really? I thought you didn't like her." What about me? Would he really choose that hussy over me?

"I guess I'll need something to preoccupy myself." He said. Am I not good enough for him?

"Caleb, would you concider dating me if Pogue says no to you?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, the thing is... Pogue dosn't really like you. And if I went out with you then he would never concider going out with me, and the others woul give me hell about it."

"But you'd risk that with Pogue?" I asked trying to keep my temper down. I don't want to have to use against him. Never enough to hurt him.

"Because I don't want to ruin my reputation for someone I just met." He replied. "I'm really sorry Chase."

I watched him as he got dressed. "I understand." Yes, I understand that he'd rather get caught fucking his best friend then the new guy.

"If you don't mind I'm going to leave now. Leave whenever you're ready."

"Your house, your rules." I said. You'd better leave before I do something I'll regreat. He seemed to hesitate before leaving. He placed a kiss on my cheek, said goodbye, and then he left. Great, he gave me a sympathy kiss. How the hell could he have sex with a guy then blow them off?

My fater was right, the covenant must be distroyed. I was hoping to proove him wrong, but I obviously couldn't. You failed the test Caleb. You're nothing but a selfish bastard. I'll get you all one by one, starting with you Caleb


End file.
